ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe 9 Part 3
I turned back to Buka, “Just another bunch of arrogant Elites.” I said. “You’re getting really powerful, Suna, you took down those elites like they were nothing.” “I could say the same for you. The only thing you might’ve had trouble with is when those two canon fodder teamed up on me.” “Yeah, well, I didn’t want to boast.” “You want to go with me to visit my mom at the lab, she’s almost due.” “Sure, she’s always nice.” “And besides,” I said “that Elite might come back with some more guards, and then we might be in trouble. One isn’t that hard, but a dozen, we’d be beaten for sure.” “Well what are you waiting for lets go.” “Right.” I said. As usual we took off flying to our intended location. When we arrived, after thirty minutes of lazily flying, the huge complex stretched out before us. Along with being a science facility I was a launching station for our space-pods and a medical facility. Which, as you can imagine ended up being a big place. “Hi big brother!” I heard the shrill voice of my ten-year-old brother Raditz said. “Well look what do we have here? Another trouble maker?” “Don’t be silly big brother its me!” “Oh really? You’re to big to be my little brother! What did you turn into a namekian all of a sudden?” “Heh! Heh! Nemekians have green skin big brother! How could I be one?” “Well I guess you proved it right there. I walked over and crouched in front of him so that we were eye-to-eye. Truth be told Raditz hadn’t grown much since the last time I saw him. We Saiyans ten to start-off small and stay that way until we hit 14 or 15, then we start going through mega growth spurts. Raditz was a cute little kid, about up to my knee, wearing a version of Saiyan battle armor, fitted to his size of course, painted in the standard colors. He had hair that was a puffy mess like mine only it extended down to his waist, a trait he got from mom. “You going to see mom too?” “Yeah! Soon I’m going to be a big brother to!” “Yes you are, c’mon lets go see her together.” “Alright big brother I’ll follow you!” I chuckled and said “Then lets go.”We walked down the halls, Raditz looking at every single room we passed. It was very linear in design, this was the medical floor, so every ten feet or so had a door leading into the areas that actually had the medical pods. These doors were along one central hall way with a staircase at the end. As we passed one medical room something caught my attention. I looked through the window into one room I saw my father, incapacitated in one of the medical pods, being tended to by a brown reptile-bird thing with tan splotches on its skin, I couldn’t help but pause and look. Buka asked “You want to see what happened?” I turned to her, she had a slight look of concern on her face. “What happened to daddy?” Raditz asked before I could answer Buka‘s question. “I don’t know little brother, but I’m sure he’ll be fine, just give him a few hours to recover.” Raditz still looked sad, “C’mon lets keep going to mom.” “Okay.” was his only answer. “You sure you don’t want to see him? What happened could be important.” “No I’m fine, he probably just had to take down one of the tougher races, like the Nemekians or maybe they finally found uncle Turles. Alright bud lets go.” I said while taking hold of Raditz’s hand to pull him along.Once we got to the stairs, we all just floated to the top instead of taking the normal way. We stopped at the second level, the maternity wing. It had the same structure as the medical wing, only we were at the opposite side. We walked for two or three minutes before we came to my mom’s room. Upon seeing her it was easy to see where Raditz got his hair from. With us Saiyans we usually inherited one of our parent‘s hair, for instance my hair looked exactly like my father‘s and Raditz‘s resembled mom‘s. “Hey mom.” “Hi mommy!” me and Raditz said. “How’re you doing?” I asked. “The doctors said I’m doing pretty well, at this point there is little chance of still birth, and like you saw yesterda- OH!” “MOM!” “I’m fine honey, just another contraction.” “Should we go get the doctor?” Buka asked. “Yeah, Raditz c’mon lets go get the nice doctor.” “But I wanna stay with mommy!” he exclaimed in a whining tone. “We’ll come right back little bro, Buka, care to stay with mom until we’re back?” “Sure.” “Alright, lets go little bro!” We walked down and fetches the doctor like we said but when we get back to the room.After that, my memory goes blank, I remember hearing, random noises, then I heard a baby’s cry and then I opened my eyes. I was propped up on a chair against the wall, my hands were shaking, my vision slowly coming back to me. Buka was standing next to me, Raditz was nowhere to be found and mother was holding a little bundle of blankets. “You’re finally awake. You were out for the past few hours, missed the birth of your new little brother.” “Wait what?” “You don’t remember? As soon as your mother went into labor and then you fainted.” “The last thing I remember is me and Raditz going off to get the doctor and then nothing. By the way, what happened to Raditz?” “Some other, pretty strong PCF soldiers came in and took him away for something, something about off-world training that’ll about double his power level.” “He could use some improvement, that’s true, but I’d rather train with him myself rather than let the PTO force him to destroy entire races.” Mom interjected “That’s enough of that you two, come on over and see your new little brother before the PTO sends him off to whatever world they see fit.”I walked over to the bed, seeing the baby sound asleep in my mother’s arms, he looked a lot like me and dad, hair and all, except he seemed more peaceful, and serene. I didn’t really know what to say. “Mind if I see him?” Buka asked. “Uh, no not at all.” I gently picked the baby up from mom’s arms and put him into Buka’s. “What did you name him?” I asked mom. “ Well,” she said with a smile, “while you were unconscious, I named him Kakarot.” “Little brother Kakarot, huh?” I touched his cheek and he cooed softly. With my other hand I pressed the button on my Scouter and read his power level. “Just 2? And they send these kids to conquer races.” Mom said “They’ll be sending him off like they did Raditz tomorrow, he’ll be in the incubators until then. The doctor, the same bird-reptilian thing that was treating my father stepped into the room. “Its time.” He said while taking Kakarot out of Buka’s hands. A few moments late mom said “Well, help me out of this bed, I need to get back to work.” I stepped over to her bed, put her arm around my shoulder and helped her stand up. “Thanks honey, now give me a little privacy so I can get my clothes on. “Alright.” I said, while grabbing Buka’s arm and pulling her out with me.As we stepped out, I saw my father running down the hallway towards us. As he approached he said “Suna, you need to take your mother off the planet for a few weeks.” “Wait, slow down dad, why do I need to?” “Because Frieza is going to destroy the planet. You need to get off. I’m going to try and stop him but if I don’t succeed, You need to be away from the planet.” Buka cut in “Why would Frieza destroy our planet? Some of us may not like it, but we’re his best warriors.” Father replied “I don’t know, I just know that he will, and you need to get off Planet Vegeta!” “Dad, if you’re right, I want to stay and fight alongside you. I can’t just stand by and let Frieza destroy our race.” “Suna, you not as powerful as me, and you can handle yourself, but someone need to get your mother off-world in case I fail, and if we’re both fighting Frieza, and loose, who’s going to get her off?” “Alright dad, I’ll try to convince her. Just…don’t get yourself killed, alright?” He smiled “Don’t worry son , I promise you the planet will be here when you get back.” Buka interrupted us again “How do you even know this, Bardock?” He said, much to our dismay “On the last planet we conquered, Kanassa, the last one gave me psychic abilities to ‘see my destruction as they saw their’s.’” “Dad, if the vision was right, haven’t you already failed? Shouldn’t you come with us?” “Suna, remember that move I taught you? The Final Spirit Cannon?” “Yes.” “Well, I’m going to use it on him, no way anyone can survive a blast like that from a Saiyan warrior.” “I’m not so sure about that Bardock.” Mother said as she stepped out of her room, dressed in her armor. “What? Why not?!” He asked. “The Scouter I built for our son, before I gave it to him, I used it to read Frieza’s power level. You know what your’s is right?” “Yes, after my last Zenkai, I now have a power level of 10,000.” Well Bardock,” she began, “Frieza has a power level of 530,000. I’m sorry to say it, but you’d be no match for him, you should just come with us.” My father replied in almost a yell, “I’m not just sitting by while he kills our people!.” He calmed himself and said “Go without me, I’m staying, 530,000 or not, if I get the support of the other Saiyans, we can beat him!” “Alright dad, I believe you, we’ll go soon.” He hugged me and Mother “I just want you two to know I love you.” He let go and put his hand on my shoulder “I’m proud of you. And f I fail, you’ll have to defeat him in my place, son.” I nodded yes, and later that day we left Planet Vegeta for the last lime. BardockEdited.png|Suna Kid Raditz.jpg|Little brother Raditz Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by 6thbear Category:Page created by 6thbear Category:Fan Fiction by 6thbear